A Lover and a Fighter
by jojoDO
Summary: Kasumi meets Nyotengu in battle, preparing to destroy the evil demon. But soon after, she begins to realize maybe she misjudged the Tengu woman. KASUMI x NYOTENGU BDAY GIFT


**This is a request from a good friend of mine, YuriChan220. It can also be considered a late birthday gift, since YuriChan's birthday was recent. Happy Birthday and enjoy!**

Kasumi didn't know what to think of Nyotengu at first, since they had never actually had the pleasure... or misfortune... of meeting face to face yet. But there was one thing Kasumi was not a fan of: demons. Especially ones that took pleasure in causing harm to others. From just the short time she had stared down Nyotengu, Kasumi could tell from her mannerisms, body language, and the things she said, that she took pleasure hurting people. That immediately put Nyotengu on her blacklist.

Nyotengu, on the other hand, had nothing but fascination towards the spunky kunoichi who had boldly challenged her. There was something about her courage, her compassion, her cute face... and that body! Yes... Nyotengu was going to have a lot of fun with this toy.

Kasumi stared at her sternly, putting her hands up just in case her opponent took the initiative. She spoke:

"Are you a member of the Tengu clan?"

Nyotengu merely waved her fan and chuckled obnoxiously. "Ahahahahaha! What gave me away, cutie? My fan or my lovely black wings~?"

Kasumi rolled her eyes. "Don't mock me, demon! Maybe I should destroy you, so you won't hurt anyone else!"

Nyotengu pouted. "Aw cmooon... I don't mean to hurt people. I just want to have fun, and SOMETIMES I get a little too rough. But I'm not always rough... sometimes I can be oh so gentle~"

She took a step forward, making Kasumi tense up. "Wanna see for yourself~?"

Kasumi quickly took a step back. "S-stop your tricks! You j-just want me to lower my guard."

Nyotengu kept her smug little grin. "But I'm just so sad you came all this way to destroy me! I wish we could just do something more fun~"

"Not gonna happen! Now... prepare for battle!"

Nyotengu wasn't sure if Kasumi intended to kill her, or if she was even capable, so she decided to use her full power just to be safe. She didn't want to permanently injure Kasumi, however, so she decided to just mainly stick to counter strikes instead of pressing forward and unleashing a deadly attack. She wanted this adorable ninja in one piece.

Kasumi had a much different demeanor. She took a step forward and aggressively lunged. intending to strike hard with her first attack. She closed distance on Nyotengu and performed a flying backwards somersault, extending her foot so it would connect with Nyotengu's chin. But the Tengu lady used her wings well, and quickly shifted backwards out of reach.

Kasumi landed on her feet, and kept her momentum going. She used her speed to charge forward and delivered a knifehand strike, but Nyotengu's left wing appeared in front of her to parry the strike. She went low with a leg kick, but the versatile wing shot downwards and stopped her kick in its tracks. Still unfazed, Kasumi spun around and tried to deliver a powerful spinning kick to Nyotengu's midsection... but both of her wings suddenly appeared to absorb the impact.

"HYYYYAGH!" Nyotengu howled as her wings protruded and blasted Kasumi backwards with a gust of wind. The force nearly knocked Kasumi off her feet, but she backflipped a few times to maintain her balance and land steadily on her feet.

Nyotengu did a fake yawn, looking over at Kasumi and winking at her. If her motive was to provoke Kasumi, it did just that.

"Grrrrrrrr..."

Kasumi rashly zoomed forward a third time... and this time Nyotengu showed her the error of her ways.

"Heh heh heh!" Nyotengu cackled as she thrust her fan and blasted Kasumi backwards with a hard gust. Kasumi hit the nearly wall and collapsed to the ground... but Nyotengu wasn't done there. She used her wind powers to lift Kasumi high into the air, legs flailing. Kasumi's ass could easily be seen, as her blue ninja garb was fluttering in the breeze.

"Ooooooh nice undies~" Nyotengu cooed.

"S-stop looking at them!" Kasumi spat.

"Fine~"

With a wave of her fan, the Tengu woman sent Kasumi tumbling to the ground, facefirst into the dirt.

Kasumi spat out some dirt, slowly getting to her feet. She was starting to feel the slightest bit demoralized... but the battle was far from over. Her arsenal of attacks had yet to be revealed.

Kasumi charged forward, this time with a different approach. She seemed to rush head-on, so Nyotengu turtled up behind her wings and kept her fan brandished. But Kasumi had another idea, for as soon as she closed distance... she leaped high in the air.

"Wha?! Aerial attack, huuuuuh?"

Nyotengu swung her fan with one broad horizontal stroke, sending a strip of wind zooming towards the ninja. But to her surprise... Kasumi vanished before her eyes.

"Huh?!"

Kasumi teleported right in front of her and went low with a sweep kick. Her foot connected with Nyotengu's ankle, knocking it out from under her.

"Ah!"

As Kasumi brought her foot around to finish the motion, she spun her body completely around and used her momentum to deliver a high kick. But much to her frustration, Nyotengu once again used the advantage of her natural endowments to soar out of the way of Kasumi's ground attack.

"Grrr... stupid wings-OOOOF!"

Kasumi's anger was interrupted by Nyotengu soaring down and connecting with a foot directly to her stomach. Kasumi could have normally evaded such an attack with ease...if she wasn't so pissed. As she angrily got back to her feet and dusted herself off, she decided a new strategy that could perhaps even the playing field... diplomacy.

"Hey! Why don't you fight me fair instead of using those wings!"

Nyotengu put her fan to her mouth and chuckled. "Hohohoho! But I can't help what I was born with. But hey, you have advantages too, you know. I mean, I don't have ninja speed and reflexes, or teleporting powers."

"B-but I..." Kasumi stammered. Nyotengu did have a bit of a point. Her cheeks turned pink as the embarassment of the situation irked her even more.

Nyotengu giggled. "Ohhh you're so cute. What's your name?"

Kasumi looked away, cheeks still pink. "Uhhh... K-Kasumi."

"Kasumi-chan~"

"STOP IT! I'm going to slay you, what part of that don't you understand! You should be afraid!"

"Awww... you can't kill me with your human skills, Kasumi-chan. But tell you what, if it makes you feel better, then I won't fly anymore. There, will that appease my Kasumi-chan~?"

"Hmph... very well then. Stop calling me that..."

Kasumi was surprised Nyotengu was so compliant, especially since Kasumi was intending to wipe her out. But the more time she spent with the Tengu woman... the less vicious she seemed. Maybe she was just being over-dramatic? Maybe Nyotengu was totally harmless. Her predecessor sure wasn't! That alone is enough to make Kasumi fear what Nyotengu is capable of. For the safety of the world, maybe Nyotengu needs to be vanquished.

Kasumi lunged forward and went high with a kick, but Nyotengu intercepted the kick with her fan and swatted it away. Kasumi went low, but Nyotengu thrust her hip and intercepted Kasumi's foot with her own leg. But Nyotengu's foot only grazed Kasumi's, allowing the ninja to twist her body around to maintain balance.

As Kasumi spun around, she leaped into the air and tried to come down on Nyotengu's head with a reverse somersault. Nyotengu raised her forearms and Kasumi's feet planted firmly against them. Since Kasumi knew she couldn't complete the attack, she launched herself off of Nyotengu to serve the dual purpose of maintaining distance and knocking Nyotengu off balance.

As Kasumi landed on her feet, she noticed Nyotengu stumble; this was her chance! She soared forward with a flying elbow and impacted against Nyotengu's chest, knocking the Tengu woman on her butt. She would have used her wings... but she was currently using a handicap.

"Oww... shit..."

Nyotengu quickly rose back to her feet and this time, she led the dance. She went low with a sweep kick, which was easily dodged, then spun around and delivered a furious backhanded swipe with her fan. Kasumi managed to backflip just out of the way, but as she regained her footing, Nyotengu tried to close in with an uppercut. Kasumi swayed backwards to dodge the attack, but Nyotengu spun around and swiped furiously across Kasumi's abdomen with her fan. The attack missed, but the gusts of wind emanating from the fan still managed to knock Kasumi back a bit.

Nyotengu lunged forward and thrust a palm, but Kasumi's wrist was present to intercept the strike and swat it away. She tried to throw another punch, but Kasumi used the rigid edge of her hand to knock Nyotengu's arm downwards, leaving her face wide open to recieve a powerful straight right.

Nyotengu yelped and stumbled backwards. "Oww oww owwww! This isn't fair, dammit!"

Kasumi was trying to stay serious, but the way Nyotengu angrily stomped her feet with frustration made her smile a little. She had to admit, the woman was rather quirky and amusing... no, she mustn't think these thoughts! She is a threat to humanity and nothing else!

Nyotengu glared angrily at her, while rubbing her nose. "Hmph! If you hit me one more time, I'm going to use my wings again!"

Kasumi didn't really care anymore; now that she had landed a clean hit on Nyotengu, she had all the confidence in the world. If she could hit her once, she could do it again... and again.

On the other hand, Nyotengu had very little faith in her own hand-to-hand skills. Her wings were such a vital part of her fighting style that it was far too much of a handicap to not use them. She was getting a little tired of fighting, especially now that she herself was hurt. She HATED getting hurt! The least fun thing about causing pain to others... was getting it in return.

Kasumi ran forward, teleporting left, right, left, right... keeping her movements constant to throw off Nyotengu's guard. When she was in effective range, she zoomed forward at max speed and threw all her body weigh into a flying, spiraling drop kick. Nyotengu put her arms and her wings up to achieve maximum turtling, but the powerful strike stumbled her big time.

Kasumi threw a quick 1-2-3 volley of punches to her forearms, attempting to weaken them, but still Nyo's defense held up. She mixed it up and went low with a devastating calf kick that lifted Nyo's leg off the ground from the impact. As Nyotengu stumbled, Kasumi teleported and then came down on her from above.

"Wh-whaaa?!"

Kasumi came down on the crown of her head with an elbow drop, knocking her vision silly and throwing off her equilibrium. Nyotengu was a stationary target now, her arms lowered and feet barely stable.

"KYAAAAAAAH!" Kasumi howled as she performed another flying somersault, which lifted Nyotengu high into the air. Kasumi followed her into the air, throwing several hard body shots to her midsection before finishing with a heel drop on her face to knock her back down to Earth.

Nyotengu lay flat on the ground, movement of her limbs impossible at the moment from the pain. All she could do was watch as Kasumi descended down on her like a falling meteor, her hand extended and preparing to spear strike.

"NOW! PREPARE TO BE VANQ-"

But Kasumi impacted with the ground, hitting nothing. She looked up and saw Nyotengu's majestic black wings once again taking flight. She knew this was coming; no way was the Tengu woman going to lay back and allow defeat.

"Sorry, sweetie. A fight's a fight." Nyotengu smirked.

Kasumi tried to dodge her incoming attack... but she had used up too much energy on that last assault. She blew her wad... she was powerless to stop what was coming.

Nyotengu's foot connected with Kasumi's chin, lifting her into the air from the impact. As Kasumi went airborne, Nyotengu grabbed her chin and soared high into the sky, achieving a high enough altitude that Kasumi could feel the cold stiffening her nipples.

Then, the worst part came: Nyotengu soared down towards the earth with Kasumi in hand, her speed not letting up even a little. Kasumi could only shut her eyes and allow her body to relax from the inevitable impact. But even then... her body hit the ground and all the breath escaped from her in an instant.

"Guuuuughhhhhk!" Kasumi wheezed as her body shut down completely, all at once. All she could do was move her eyeballs and witness Nyotengu land right beside her, perfectly unscathed.

"Hohoho! Sorry I had to do that. Game over~"

"Gh...ghuk...ghuuugh..." Kasumi gasped, her breaths choked and gargled.

"Just lay there and relax for a second, sweetie. The fight's over now, okay?"

Kasumi couldn't move, so she could only allow the warm tears to flow from her eyelids and down her temple, soaking the ground next to her head.

Nyotengu leaned down and grinned at the sight. "Awwww... it's okay... but now you know that your human power simply doesn't compare to mine. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Nyotengu laughed at her for another minute or two... but then she started to feel bad for Kasumi. She wanted to make her feel better, and maybe even promote their relationship to a level higher than hostility. As brave as Kasumi fought, Nyotengu wasn't so much fascinated with her fighting skill as she was that gorgeous face and delicious body. She wanted to play with her in a different way now...

Kasumi gasped softly when Nyotengu scooped her up and hugged Kasumi's face close to her bosom.

"Wh...wha...wha..." she choked out.

"Shhhhh... there there." Nyotengu cooed. "The pain is over. Now for the pleasure~"

"Wh...what are you... gonna do to me..." Kasumi groaned.

"I'm just gonna take you back to my place, get you cleaned up. I hate to see such a beautiful girl laying in the dirt, beaten and bruised."

"B-but... I... I tried to destroy you."

Nyotengu gently caressed her hair. "Awww I forgive you. See? I can be a sweet demon, now can't I~?"

Nyotengu spread her wings and took off into the sky, Kasumi cradled in her arms bridal style. Kasumi was a little scared, which was reasonable, but Nyotengu had no intention of harming her. There were two sides to Nyotengu: the lover and the fighter. She loved violence, but she had no qualms about making up with her cute female foes... in the best way possible.

That night, back at her place, Nyotengu ran Kasumi a nice hot bubble bath. She let the girl have her privacy for a little while, just to gain her trust and allow Kasumi to rest her aching body.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaah~" Kasumi moaned out, her voice bouncing around the walls of the bathroom. She still felt a little suspicious, but right now the good was outweighing the bad. Sure, Nyotengu beat her up badly... but she had been nothing but generous since their intense battle. She allowed Kasumi to soak her weary muscles in her hot water, use her expensive bubble soap... it was a very pleasant contrast from Kasumi's initial opinion of the Tengu woman. Maybe she really WAS a sweetie deep down.

After a little "grace period" of privacy, Kasumi felt the air shift; the bathroom door had opened. In stepped Nyotengu, no longer wearing her usual attire. She was wearing nothing but a white towel, wrapped firmly around her torso. The immense size of her breasts and the tightness of the towel caused her cleavage to be really noticeable... but Kasumi didn't see because she had her back against the tub and was facing the other way.

"Enjoying the bath?" Nyo asked.

Kasumi felt the slightest of blushes when she heard her voice.

"Y-yes... it's really nice."

"Thanks! I do treat my guests well, you know. By the way... don't you have something to say to me?"

Kasumi looked down at the water, and her guilty reflection stared back. "Um...u-um... I'm sorry... I tried to kill you. I was wrong about you being a nasty evil demon. A-and... thank you for your hospitality."

Nyotengu put her hand to her cheeks. "Awwwwww...you're welcome, my sweet, adorable Kasumi-chan~"

Nyotengu grabbed the bottle of bubble soap and approached the tub, she bent over, getting DANGEROUSLY close to Kasumi, and tilted the bottle, pouring more soap into the tub. She couldn't help but stare directly down Kasumi's cleavage, which was about half emerged in the water.

"Mmmmm, there. That should get more bubbles going~" Nyotengu cooed. She dipped her hand in the water and stirred it a little, getting the water nice and frothy again. While she was there, she took advantage of the compromising situation to plant a smooch on Kasumi's neck.

"Ahh! N-Nyotengu!" Kasumi yelped.

"Hee hee... call me Nyo-sama~"

"Wh-why on earth would I do that?"

"Oh come on... you're too uptight."

Kasumi tensed up when she felt a hand on her shoulder, followed by a wet soapy hand on her other shoulder.

"N-Nyo..."

Nyotengu gently massaged Kasumi's shoulders, making the girl groan from the sensation of her muscles being handled. It kinda hurt, but... it was starting to feel better with each passing second.

"Just relax... it's just me and you~" Nyotengu whispered. "Just rest those muscles and let your Nyo-sama take care of you~"

Nyotengu dipped her hands in the water and scooped up two handfuls of suds, then applied them to Kasumi's back and gently rubbed.

"Hnnn...haah..." Kasumi moaned."

"There... does that feel good~?" Nyotengu asked, continuing to rub the soap all over her back and shoulders.

"Hnnh...nnh...y-yes..."

"That's good, hee hee. Let's get your back nice and squeaky clean. In fact... why don't you sit up on the edge of the tub for me? I have a better way of doing it~"

Kasumi turned a shade of red. "I-I'm not sure I'm comfortable with..."

"Nonsense! You're in my bathtub, so you gotta follow my rules. Besides... I beat you, remember? So you have to do what I say~"

"But... that's not fair!" Kasumi whined. "I don't have wings..."

"Hey now, don't be a sore loser. Just sit on the edge of the tub, please? I PROMISE I won't do anything bad~"

"Hmmm... o-okay! B-but I'm trusting you!"

Nyotengu watched with delight as Kasumi's dripping wet, naked body emerged from the water. Her breasts jiggled, spraying droplets of water in all directions as she sat down on the edge of the tub. Nyotengu stared her up and down, admiring her smooth back all the way down to her butt. Her bare butt looked incredibly sexy smooshed against a flat surface, especially the way the tiny bit of ass crack in the middle made a cute little arch.

"That's better. Now then... let's get your back nice and soapy~"

Kasumi still couldn't see, but Nyotengu had dropped her towel to the ground, freeing her naked body and her giant, bouncing jugs. She scooped up some soap and slathered her boobs with it, making them nice and frothy.

Kasumi gasped softly when she felt Nyotengu's soft, wet bosom squish against her back and begin gently sliding upwards to her neck. She put two hands on Kasumi's shoulders and used them for leverage as she slid her boobs all the way down to the base of her spine, then move all the way back up. Her abundant breasts were smearing soap all over Kasumi's back, coating every inch of bare skin with white suds.

"Ahhhh...uhhhhhn...ahhhh..."

Nyotengu giggled at Kasumi's cute little squeaky moans coming out. "Hee hee... see? It feels so much better to take a bath THIS way, doesn't it~?"

Nyotengu reached her soapy hands around and started fondling Kasumi's breasts in her hands, getting them nice and sudsy as well. She used Kasumi's breasts for leverage to control her own movements, as she began smearing her soapy boobs against Kasumi's back in a circular motion instead of up and down. Kasumi's mouth hung open as her skin tingled; she was mesmerized by the softness of Nyotengu's wet, slippery boobs on her bare skin.

"Ahhh...ahhh... Nyo-sama... your breasts... so big and soft... like sponges..."

Those lovely words inspired Nyotengu to lean down and start gently kissing Kasumi's neck while her hands continued to work on her soft mounds. Her hands slid all over her breasts without restraint, the only friction caused by her rigid nipples.

"Mmmm... you have such lovely skin, Kasumi-chan~" Nyotengu whispered between kisses. "I love every inch of you... you're such perfection."

"Hnnngh... haaaah Nyo-sama..." Kasumi cried out. She could feel her cold exterior melting, being replaced by warm and pleasurable thoughts. If Nyotengu was casting some kind of love spell on her, it was working big time. She was starting to feel addicted to her touch, and was starting to want more.

"N...Nyo...sama..."

"Hmmm...?"

"I...ahhh... I like...being touched like this... hnnnngh..."

"Oh you do? So you think I'm good now?"

"Hnnn...yesss... I think you're wonderful...haah I want more of you!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely~"

Kasumi felt Nyotengu's breasts stop moving. Instead, she felt Nyotengu lean even closer against her until her chest was squished flat against her back. Nyotengu needed the extra arm space, so she could REALLY tend to Kasumi.

Nyotengu kept her right hand on Kasumi's breast, then slid the left hand downwards between her legs, until her soapy fingers brushed against Kasumi's wet folds.

"Mmmm... right there~?" she asked jokingly.

Kasumi howled when two fingers nestled into her warm entrance and slowly traversed deep into her warm depths. Nyotengu's fingers pushed all the way in until her knuckles rested at the entrance. She kept her fingers in there for a while, so they could get acquainted to Kasumi's moist, fleshy insides.

"OHH GOD!" Kasumi cried when Nyotengu forcibly yanked her fingers out and looked at them.

"Ooooh what have we here~?"

There was a clear string of Kasumi's precum hanging from her finger. Nyotengu giggled as she put her fingers in her mouth to taste Kasumi's sweet essence.

"So sweet... everything's so perfect about you, Kasumi-chan~"

Kasumi's pussy clenched, feeling incomplete now without the sensation of Nyotengu's fingers inside them. Her whole body ached now, and not from the fight... she ached with desire. She HAD to have Nyotengu's touch now!

"Nyo-sama... please touch me again!" Kasumi pleaded.

Nyotengu giggled. "Hohoho! What a change from when you were trying to kill me earlier! Very well then... let's make my dear Kasumi-chan feel good~"

Kasumi moaned with delight when the slick fingers pushed their way inside her fresh young folds once again and probed her insides. This time, Nyotengu was serious; she began pumping in and out of Kasumi with decent force, all the while fondling her breast with the other hand. She also had her tongue on Kasumi's neck, licking and sucking her skin and making her body break out in goosebumps.

"Ahhhh! Ahhh! Ahhh!"

Kasumi allowed her moans to emerge; she accepted that she was Nyotengu's now. At first they were enemies, but now... Nyotengu had captured her heart with her kindness. She was so strong, so elegant, so beautiful... she was nothing like the evil demon Kasumi thought she was.

"Ahhhhhhh Nyo-samaaaaaaa ohhh god it's so good~" Kasumi cried out.

"Show me how good it is. Cum for me, Kasumi-chan~" Nyotengu cooed.

"Ohhh I can't...hold...it! Ohhhh NYO-SAMAAAAAA!"

Kasumi's body flailed out of control as her womanly contraction erupted and began squirting her love juices as fast as Nyotengu could pump them out. Her insides echoed with a squishy noise as Nyotengu's fingers forced the hard squirts from her walls. She came hard for a few seconds until finally her orgasm was reduced to a tiny trickle from her slowly convulsing walls.

Kasumi's body arched so hard that her butt slid off of the edge of the tub.

"Ahhhh-WHOOOA!"

Kasumi fell backwards against Nyotengu and the two of them collapsed on the bathroom floor, Luckily, Kasumi had Nyotengu's warm body and soft bosom to cushion her impact.

"Ooops! Got a little too passionate, hee hee~" Nyotengu giggled. She kissed Kasumi on the cheek and gave her breasts a little squeeze as Kasumi giggled in her arms.

"Mmmm... ohh Nyo-sama... I feel so good now. I wish I had never tried to kill you."

"Hee hee... but then maybe we would never have met, huuuuh?"

"Hmmm... you've got a point."

Kasumi suddenly flipped over on Nyotengu's arms, so they were face to face. She stared passionately into those purple irises before leaning down and tasting her sweet, warm lips for the first time.

"Mmmmph~"

They laid on the bathroom floor for a second, kissing passionately and exploring each others's bodies. Kasumi trailed up and down the sides of Nyotengu's abdomen, while Nyotengu, from the bottom, brought her hand up and gently rubbed it up and down the slopes of Kasumi's ass. Her hand slid across her booty meat easily, as her cheeks were still slippery from the water and soap.

They had to break their lips apart for a second to catch their breath. Nyotengu was the first to speak:

"Huff...huff... why don't you come to my bed~?"

Kasumi got off of her and extended a hand to help her to her feet. "Lead the way, Nyo-sama~"

The two naked beauties made their way to the bedroom, still dripping wet. They decided they were going to get dry a better way than towels... rolling around in bed, engulfed by body heat.

Nyotengu was the first to lay down, her back on the mattress and head against the soft pillow, arms extended to welcome her lover. Kasumi crawled on top of her, and their lips connected as soon as their bodies touched. Kasumi launched a barrage on her, kissing her lips and chin, using her tongue to lick her neck and kiss all the way down her chest. Nyotengu drew her head back and moaned, while her hands massaged Kasumi's butt in a counter-clockwise motion, bringing the butt cheeks tight together and then stretching them apart in her fingers.

Kasumi slid down her body, kissing her breasts, abdomen, all the way down her thighs. She went back up the body with kisses and grabbed two handfuls of Nyotengu's breasts and fondled. Nyotengu, while being the aggressor up to this point, was now subjected to laying back and moaning as Kasumi worshiped her body head to toe.

Kasumi kissed and sucked on her navel for a little while, while her hands tended to Nyotengu's bountiful breasts. She wanted to hear Nyotengu moan out her name, beg her to keep going... show her the same love that she was shown in the bathroom.

"Ohhh Kasumi-chan... ohhhhhhhh you touch me so good~"

Kasumi licked up her abdomen until her face smashed into the warm cushion of Nyotengu's right breast. Kasumi pressed her lips on her nipple and sucked it, while squeezing the other breast with a free hand. She allowed her other hand to dance downwards, towards the delicate slits between her legs. When her middle finger felt a sticky fold, Nyotengu cried out.

"Hooooooooh~!"

Kasumi let her middle finger enter, and she felt the warmth of Nyo's precum trickle on her finger. She pulled it back out and put her finger in her mouth, tasting Nyotengu's sweet essence much like Nyo had done to her.

"You taste sweet, Nyo-sama~" Kasumi cooed.

"Haaah...haaaah... then have as much as you like~" Nyotengu moaned.

Kasumi crawled off of Nyotengu and put her head between her legs. She could feel the warmth radiating from Nyotengu's eager pussy, and smell the sweetness of her arousal. Kasumi's lips converged on Nyotengu's petals and started sucking her tender flesh, moaning from the sweet taste of Nyotengu's essence on her tongue. Nyotengu's body stiffened from the glorious sensation.

"Ohhh my god Kasumi-chan!"

For the next few minutes, Kasumi ravaged her pussy like a beast tearing into a fresh steak. She kissed, sucked, licked, and penetrated her folds until the Tengu woman howled in the bedroom from the immense, powerful pleasure.

"Unnnh! Uhhhhhn! Ohhh Kasumi-chan! Lick my pussy good, sweetie~!"

Kasumi's tongue worked masterful strokes on her pussy, like a paintbrush painting on a canvas. She alternated perfectly between licking the outer walls, then going deep inside with her tongue forcing entry. She could feel the love juices trickle, preparing for a massive burst on her tongue.

"Ohhh Kasumi-chan! Kasumi-chan! KASUMI-CHAN AHHHHHHHH~!"

Nyotengu tensed up, then her muscles released and a powerful orgasm coursed through her. Her pussy pulsed and unleashed her love juices on Kasumi's tongue, which happily lapped it up. It took a minute or two for the wild contractions to finally die down.

Nyotengu was rendered weak from the orgasm. She could only lay there still; if Kasumi wanted to kill her, now was a perfect opportunity. But Kasumi no longer had those thoughts. She realized now that Nyotengu was a kind demon and a wonderful lover.

Instead of striking her down, Kasumi laid down on top of Nyotengu and snuggled into her soft chest. She laid on her right side, one arm draped across her torso and one leg draped over Nyo's. Nyotengu happily brought her arms around to embrace her lover, placing one hand below her shoulders to caress her back, while the other hand trailed down to massage her soft buttocks.

"Mmmm... thank you for everything, Nyo-sama. You're such a good person~" Kasumi mumbled, her voice muffled against Nyotengu's breast.

"You are too, Kasumi-chan. You're so sweet and compassionate. I never want to hurt you again. Instead of being enemies, can we be like this from now on~?"

"Hee hee... of course~"

With a newfound bond, the two former enemies now snuggled together in a naked embrace until they finally fell asleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
